Revenge of Pinky and The Brain
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Pinky and The Brain teach Elmyra a lesson she will never forget


Revenge of Pinky and The Brain

Since Elmyra had adopted Pinky and The Brain from the pet shop they were bought at, their lives had changed. The Brain was still struggling to take over the world and had taken a disliking to Elmyra while Pinky, who was more friendly than The Brain had taking a liking to her most of the time.

Elmyra was downstairs eating dinner when Pinky asked Brain his usual question.

" Gee Brain, what do you want to do today?"

"The same thing we do every day Pinky…put up with Elmyra and then try and take over the world!" The Brain announced.

Ever since Elmyra had brought the two mice home they had endured many tortures and humiliating acts to them including being dressed up in Elmyra's doll's dresses, being thrown against walls, being drowned in the bath while Elmyra was in the bath, being used as toilet paper after Elmyra had a poop because she had ran out of toilet paper, being sneezed on, being sprayed with perfume, being urinated on, being tied up and had a toy train run Brain over while Pinky was tied up in a truck the train was pulling and shot from a catapult many of times.

While Pinky didn't mind Elmyra at times, The Brain was at wits end with her. The Brain was planning ideas to take over the world when Elmyra burst through her door and went up to Pinky and The Brains cage. Elmyra tapped on the cage

"You mouseys missed me!?" she greeted in a happy voice before letting out a loud burp.

"Oh, excuse me" Elmyra giggled.

Pinky found it funny while The Brain sarcastically said "That's gross, you may as well as fart on us".

Elmyra then picked up both the mice and put them down the back of her knickers.

"Elmyra what are you doing!?" exclaimed the Brain.

Elmyra then let out a loud and smelly fart.

"ELMYRA THAT'S DISGUSTING!" The Brain yelled.

"Well you said I should fart on you" Elmyra responded before taking them out and putting them on her chest of draws.

Elmyra then pulled out a chocolate bar from her top draw in the chest of draws as she had a small chocolate bar stash with her panties. She then took a bite out of it.

"Why isn't she fat?" The Brain asked himself out loud.

Just then Elmyra's mom called from downstairs and asked for her to do the dishes.

"I'll be back little critters" Elmyra then said with a giggle. This gave Brain an idea.

"Pinky are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Asked The Brain.

"I think so Brain but can you really teach a sparrow Japanese?" Pinky responded.

"No, you dunderhead" sighed The Brain.

"We will teach Elmyra a lesson she will never forget!" he then said while rubbing his hands together with an evil grin.

"BY MAKING ELMYRA FAT!" he then cackled.

"How we going to do that?" Pinky asked.

"I remember there was a machine at the lab that got donated to the nearby warehouse when it got burned down that can help us. "

"Plus, next door to that factory is a root beer and a chocolate factory."

"if we can get that machine with some melted chocolate and a barrel of root beer this will help us get revenge and teach Elmyra a lesson!"

"Now we need to get to where Acme Labs was" Pinky pointed out.

"We will do it when Elmyra is in bed" The Brain explained.

So later that evening when Elmyra had gone to bed Pinky and The Brain wrote a note saying they had been kidnapped and was at an abandoned warehouse in the Acme industrial estate before they broke out of their cage with a straightened-out paper clip and climbed out of Elmyra's bedroom window and headed out into the night.

Elmyra didn't live too far away from the old lab and about 30 minutes later they came to the old burned out Acme lab and about five minutes later they came to the Acme Industrial Estate where the Acme Cola and Acme Chocolate factory was. After looking around the found the Acme Cola factory and to the left of that was The Acme Chocolate Bar factory and to the right of the Cola factory was an abandoned warehouse.

"It seems most of these factories are out of business" The Brain questioned to himself.

"Let's look in that warehouse and see what's in there" The Brain instructed and both the mice crawled under a crack in the floor and looked around. Inside the warehouse was old boxes.

The Brain told Pinky to look around one side of the warehouse while he looked around the other. A few minutes later The Brain had found what he needed.

"PINKY COME OVER HERE!" The Brain called out loudly and standing in front of the two mice was a big machine.

The Machine was huge and it had two nozzles at the front and two at the back and at the top there was a seat to sit on with buttons you could push in front of it on a control panel

"Now we need a barrel of Root Beer and some melted Chocolate" The Brain instructed.

So, the two mice then scampered into the root beer factory and pushed a barrel of root beer to the door. Pinky then scampered back under the door and unlocked the door and let The Brain in. Then they went into the chocolate bar factory and found a barrel of melted chocolate and moved it to the warehouse. They attached both barrels to the back nozzles.

Pinky then found a wooden chair and a roll of duct-tape. And just then Elmyra burst through the door panicking.

"Whoever took my mice better show up!" she yelled.

"we are over here" Pinky called out while standing on the chair.

So, Elmyra went over to the chair.

"Sit down" The Brain called out from the machine. So, Pinky got off the chair and Elmyra sat down on the chair

. Pinky then ran around Elmyra's legs and tied her ankles and bottom of her legs to the legs of the chair.

"What's going on!?" Elmyra questioned and before she could do anything else The Brain pushed a button from the control panel and two arms reached out and grabbed Elmyra's put them behind her back while Pinky ran around and tied them up with duct-tape.

Then the Brain pushed another button and a nozzle covered Elmyra's mouth.

"Do you like chocolate?" The Brain asked in an evil voice and before Elmyra could respond he pushed another button and pumped melted chocolate into Elmyra's mouth.

Elmyra swallowed the chocolate that was being pumped into her. Elmyra was slowly getting fat and once the barrel of chocolate was empty he then pumped root beer into the girl's mouth.

Once Elmyra had drunk all the root beer that was forced into her she was now super fat.

"Now let this be a lesson to you" The Brain said to Elmyra, waving his pointing finger.

Elmyra let out a loud belch which echoed all through the warehouse. Pinky then cut the duct-tape and let Elmyra free. She then stood up and noticed she had become fat.

"I don't know what this was meant to prove but I why did you make me fat?" Elmyra asked

"You're not upset?" The Brain questioned.

Elmyra shrugged. "Meh it would have happened anyways the amount I eat".

So, Elmyra picked up Pinky and The Brain and went home.

The End.


End file.
